


you really are the greatest [plumber] in town

by specialsnowflake



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsnowflake/pseuds/specialsnowflake
Summary: It's funny how Joan's most frequent customers keep breaking their sink.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	you really are the greatest [plumber] in town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BambiRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/gifts).



> Hi, 
> 
> This is going to be my second time gifting somebody with a work. It's also going to be the first time I've published in months, and it's because of your mechanic!Joan (she's a plumber here, but as long as she wears overalls). I really like your stories about it and wanted to flesh her out myself.

Joan worked on the sink, quietly in awe over how they’d managed to break it this time. This would be her third visit to their flat to fix this very appliance, each time bringing her a new challenge. She was beginning to feel sorry for the poor sink, but certainly did not oppose the three sets of eyes that followed her every move when she laid on her back in the bathroom, trying her best to undo their mess. They were clearly gone for her, the three of them, and Joan wondered if they’d done this to other repairmen (or in this case, women) in the past. In her line of work, Joan had seen her fair share of customers making passes on her, ranging from the sexually frustrated housewife to the creepy man old enough to be her grandfather. 

But she had never seen customers quite as persistent as them. 

She briefly pondered what would happen if she just fixed the sink and left the flat, pretending to be oblivious to their true intentions. Would she get another call in several weeks’ time from one of them, asking if she could come back and ‘take another look at it because we swear it flooded the bathroom’? The answer was probably. And like clockwork Joan would return, fix the sink, and leave unawares once again. That fragile cycle would keep going until someone finally broke and confessed to their ulterior motives for frequently having her around. The latter was far more interesting to Joan than beating around the bush, as it was bound to get stale at some point. When Joan was done fixing the sink, she dusted herself off and approached the three smitten women. 

She couldn't deny the warmth in her chest as they looked at her appreciatively, either for her services or her presence. Joan found that she didn't care during that moment. 

"Well ladies, you're all set. But the next time you break your sink, the least you could do is take me out first." 

It was funny watching them all become shocked at her bluntness. Joan knew she was going to have fun pursuing them. 

"We will," the tallest one said sheepishly. She'd come to know her as Brianna, and probably the one who stared at her the longest when she would come over. 

Joan smiled and nodded. "Okay, well, have a good day!" She turned on her heel to leave the flat when a hand grabbed her arm. 

"What about payment?" It was the one with dark eyes, Freddie. "We've written a-" 

"Don't worry about it," Joan said softly. "Just take me out next time and we'll call it even." 

Freddie nodded and released her grip on Joan's arm. With that, Joan left, not missing the appreciative murmurs they exchanged before she shut the door. 

Joan couldn't wait for them to break their sink again.


End file.
